Problem: Michael did 10 fewer jumping jacks than Gabriela around noon. Michael did 23 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Gabriela do?
Solution: Michael did 23 jumping jacks, and Gabriela did 10 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $23 + 10$ jumping jacks. She did $23 + 10 = 33$ jumping jacks.